You where there, now your gone
by cagedanimale666
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were lost in a dream,where everything you thought was real, turns into a false fiction. Was my life even real?... was she just another part of this sick cure un sure reality, or was she real to?
1. You where gone

I felt numb, my arms and legs felt like lead. I could hardly move.

I felt coldness surround me . I didn't know where i was, or who could be watching.

The fact that i was to numb and careless to even care.

Every time I tried to force myself to sit up, a sharp reckless pain shot up my side, knocking the breath outta me. Intently I knew i had a few broken ribs. In the back of my mind i was sharply asking myself '_what the hell did i get myself into'_. A few flash backs of how I ended up in this position came to me.

I was ragging in battle

The battle was worthless considering i didn't defeat the demon with out losing control,

These damn stupid outburst of transformations ruin everything,

I remember yelling to kagome to 'hurry up and shoot', feh

But before she could shoot her arrow a demon came up behind her and blew poisoned gas at her,

I remember her falling limp on the ground

I remember how fast my heart thumped against my ribs in worry,

But before i could get to her a nother demon thumped me in the back of the damn head with an over sized slugger.

damn cheater.

My first consarn was trying to get my ass up and looking for kagome, but...I couldn't move.

I heard a conversation to my right

"I think i worked brother," the one demon sneered

"Indeed, i believe master well be most pleased, but for ransom, take the girl, it seems that loathly half demon is quite taken with this young female."

what in the hell were they planning, i forced my eyes open, just in time to see the one demon reach down and pick up kagome.

Kagomes limp figure defenseless.

It took all my strength just to say."No-dont you dear-put...put kagome down,"

The bigger demon looked back and shook his head,

" Oh dear, looks like this ones still alive, "

I raised my brow, i didn't like how these two demon's talked.

I growled and slowly rose, dizziness took over.

"This...this is between you and me...put the girl down" I said in between dizziness.

The demon looked at his brother and snickered.

" Now, now we can't do that, lay down half demon, by the time you wake up, this well all be a dream"

Feh, as if, i know the difference between reality and dream,

" What the hell are you going on about?" i yelled out

The demon's younger brother took a big breath and blew out the toxic gas

that knocked kagome out.

I coughed, than everything around me went from gray

'' Kag...ome...ill...fin"

to black.

**I found a grave**

**Brushed off the face**

**Felt your light**

**And I remember why I know this place**

**I found a bird**

**Closing her eyes**

**One last time**

**And I wonder if she dreamed like me**

**As much as it hurts,**

**Ain't it wonderful to feel?**

**So go on and break your wings**

**Follow your heart 'til it bleeds**

**As we run towards the end of the dream**

Kagome felt like she was floating on air, she was groggy and a little sore, she tried to move and some one stilled her move ment, that move it's self brought her outta her groggy state

She noticed she was flying on a...a...leafe '_why shouldn't I be surprised, in this area anything's possible'_

She looked at her capture, that was the demon that blew toxic gas at her. Where were they taken her.

she twisted and turned trying to release herself.

" Stop your squirming, " the one demon said

Kagome crossed her arms, and huffed. " I command that you put me down, "

The demon brother's laughed. " And where suppose to be taken orders from some worthless human girl, feh don't waste your time girly, your threats are worthless"

Kagome's temper raised, " why you..."

'_where was inuyasha?'_

A panic took over her. " Where's inuyasha, what have you done?"

" Ah you mean that despicable half-breed, no need to worry about him my dear, his gone"

Her eyes widened "GONE?"

**I'm not afraid**

**I pushed through the pain**

**And I'm on fire**

**I remember how to breathe again**

**As much as it hurts,**

**Ain't it wonderful to feel?**

**So go on and break your wings**

**Follow your heart 'til it bleeds**

**As we run towards the end of the dream**

I moaned in pain, as i slowly opened my eyes, as soon as I blinked a few times to clear my blur vision, I seen two dark pools of brown chocolate looking down at me in worry,

" Hey your finally awake, thank goodness, i was really starting to worry".

I slowly sat up rubbing the back of my head, '_what the hell?...but I thought?'_

She pushed my bangs away from my face and smiled. " you hungry?"

I grabbed her hand, just to make sure it wasn't just my mind, her skin was real, so...this wasnt a dream, or ...or maybe it's an illusion, I let go of her hand and nodded.

" uh...yeah, what happened, "

The other's looked at me as if i was some sort of idiot, Miroku rose and confused eyebrow,

Songo was putting sticks on the fire.

" are you alright Inuyasha, you don't seem like yourself"

Miroku told me,

This can't be right, i know this couldn't be real, was I just dreaming about the whole thing?

I shook my head and fully sat up, legs crossed.

I watched Kagome's smiling face as she put a few fish over the fire,

She was attacked, i know she was, i remember her falling limp to the ground, i remember trying to reach her but got waked in the head,

My hand reached behind my head to search for evidence of a bump, as soon as my hand found it i jumped up and said

"HA i KNEW it"

Kagome jumped back startled.

The sticks with the fish caught fire,

Kagome's eye's narrowed. " now look what you did"

She tried to get the fish outta the fire, but ended up burning her skin

"OUCH..." she yipped , shaking her hand trying to take the sting outta it.

My ears flattened to my head as I walked up to her,

Dream or no dream, i still don't like her getting hurt,

I grabbed her hand and licked her burn wound. Being what i am, my saliva had healing powers, new to kagome tho

She was staring at me strangely, I just shook my head. Hoping she wouldn't start asking questions,

As soon as the burn slowly went away, i ripped a peace of her skirt off, just a small piece and wrapped it around her hand.

" Uh... Inuyasha "

"Shh just be quite and let me do this" I said,

I could tell that heat rose up to he cheeks, and that it could possibly be because the other's were watching,

at this time in point, i didn't care.

It might feel real, but some part of me knows this isn't how things normally work.

As soon as I tied up her hand, i released it and turned to walk away,

leaving wondering eyes in my wake

**Why must we fall apart to understand how to fly?**

**I will find a way**

**Even without wings**

**Follow your heart**

**'Til it bleeds**

**As we run towards the end of the dream**

**Follow your heart**

**'Til it bleeds**

**And we've gone to the end of the dream**


	2. Not a dream

What in the hell was going on, I know I ain't crazy, I SAW that demon, I know I saw him, there was no way a I would've been dreaming the whole thing,

feh there's just no damn way,

I don't care WHAT they say, I know this isn't real.

I may not be the smartest person but damn it I no dream from reality,

I stopped walking and turned my head to look back

" Feh, I need to wrap my head around this, and see what the hell's going on"

Looked up and closed my eyes, taken a deep breath in.

I heard a few foot steps come from behind me, my ear swerved.

I knew who it was without even turning my head.

I didn't even look back at her, there was no point, she wasn't real, what was the sense of being goo goo eyed over an illusion,

Feh, this was pointless.

" Inuyasha...are you alright you seem... a little lost"

Geez -_-

*_nooooo really, good job kagome you sure got me figured out...feh stupid girl*_

" Feh, it's nothing don't worry about it, I...I just wanna be left alone for a while"

*_Don't you dear_, DON'T YOU DEAR TURN AROUND AND GET LOST INTO HER TWIN DARK POOLS, DONT BE SUCH A FOOL. JUST WALK AWAY AND DONT TURN AROUND!*

That's what I was gonna do, until I felt her hand land on my shoulder,

I growled outta irritation,

I shrugged off her arm and jumped up into the tree.

She can stare all she wants, I wont get confused

(Meanwhile)

The demon's who captured kagome were continuing out on their journey,

" Do you think master well be pleased?" The one demon asked

the other one was quiet for a few minutes before answering,

" Master is so picky, who knows brother, he may just cast her aside or yet, burn her skin off till she's nothing but bone, you know how master is, he never keeps a lady for very long before...POOF"

Kagomes eyes snapped open, as wide as they could get, *_what do they mean by..POOF?*_

She had to do something, anything..

The closed her eyes, searched deep inside her self .

Trying to open the power's that were in closed in her for so long,

She's done this once, she knew she could do it again.

As soon as she was searched for her inner power,

A blueish light formed around her,

The demon that was holding her stopped and sniffed in the air,

" Brother i do believe that something is happening"

The other one stopped and looked at him, "AHH" he jumped back eye's a jar

" What's wrong dear brother?...you seem shocked or no...whats the term i'm looking for..ummm...uhhhh oh, freaked out, yes that's the term , you looked freaked out".

" You idiot, LOOK AT THE DAMN GIRL!"

The demon turned his head to the side to look at Kagome "AHH, SHES ON FIRE..."

The demon dropped her, and ran to hide behind his brother"

" She wasn't like that before brother, i swear" he said shaking like a coward.

**Inuyasha**

I couldn't bring myself to indoor a fake person's consarn, what was the sense in having an illusion ask you if you are okay, if you know deep down that's all it really is,

This is a total nightmare, I don't know how much more of this fake reality i can take,

I have the bump to prove that this is all just one fucked up dream,

Then there was what the demon said before i went into total darkness.

~"Now, now we can't do that, lay down half demon, by the time you wake up, this well all be a dream"~

-_- Rejects,...they might as well been calling me stupid, and i ain't stupid.

I glanced down and growled,

The damn illusion of kagome was still staring up at me with those fake brown eyes of her's

*_I know it's an illusion, but does it have to look so damn real?*_

This was nonsense

It was more than that, it was torture

and pure utter hell.

**A voice screaming from within**

**Begging just to feel again**

**Can't find who I am without you near me**

**I'd give anything to live**

**Cause without you I don't exist**

**You're the only one who saves me from myself**

**I abandoned this love and laid it to rest**

**And now I'm one of the forgotten**

Kagome

She knew she was thrown to the grown as soon as she came outta her miko state, cause her limbs throbbed with aching pain, nothing was broken, just scrapped up.

when she was finally up and sorta moving about, she looked at the demon's who kidnapped her

Both shaken in fear...talk about a couple of cowards

*_It worked it really really worked*_

" Where are we? why did you bring me here?" she asked

The demons swallowed and looked at each other

Kagome took an aching step forward and the one smaller demon brother screamed. " It was all his idea"

He pointed to the bigger demon

The bigger demons eyes widened " just wait a minute here how is this _MY_ fault, _FAULT_ you were the one who sajusted we take her to master as a ransome"

Kagome's eyebrow went up in the air, she shook her head. " what about the half demon, what did you do to Inuyasha?

The brothers looked at each other and mumbled " We blew dream gas at him, not poisonous for demons but for humans its potent, "

"Dream gas? why didn't it kill me?"

" The gas we used on you was different, it was only a meer gas to knock you out, that's all".

"Why?"

They both shrugged,

Kagome took a nother step forward and the demons gasped and closed here eyes in fear,

" This is whats gonna happen, i'm gonna let you two go, if you promise not to act up again like the last time, and then im gonna walk away, If you _do_ come back and try to kidnap me again, ill slaughter you til your nothing but inners on the ground"

The demons eyes were wide with fear O.O

They both nodded

" Good, now im gonna leave, i better not see you two again"

**Inuyasha**

I was starting to get pissed, the on easy feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach told me something wasnt right

It wasn't _just_ that, for some odd reason I could smell the scent of blood,

I just wish I knew where the hell it was coming from, The _fake_ kagome finally gave up on me and walked away

*_Thank god*_

I stuck my nose in the air and took a big breath

The bloods had a familiar sent to it,

Then all at once it hit me O_O

That was the real Kagome's blood, Ha I knew this wasnt real other wise the _fake_ kagome would be bleeding somewhere and she wasnt

I jumped outta the tree with out a second thought and I started running, running as fast as I could go

" Maybe if I fallow the scent it well wake me up"

**I'm not, I'm not myself**

**Feel like I'm someone else**

**Fallen and faceless**

**So hollow, hollow inside**

**A part of me is dead**

**Need you to live again**

**Can you replace this**

**I'm hollow, hollow and faceless**


	3. I might delete this story

Id like to give my readers a big thanks, i really am greatful for all the reader's, sadly tho i must say i might end up deleting this story, i don't have very meany reviews on this story which there for tells me its not a good read


	4. Damage

It seemed the forest never ended, the closer i got to the scent, the farther the forest got, it was infuriating, I picked up speed and was determined finish this course, I wasn't gonna stop till I opened my eyes to the real world, to the real Kagome,

The scent became stronger, I was just about ready to leap in the air, when a light flashed in front of me.

I stopped to cover my eye's from the blinding light,

The light in front of me was pulsating,

Than it morphed into a figure

A very recognizable figure,

Another illusion of Kagome stood in front of me, looking straight at me,

She didn't speak,

She just stared,her gaze glazed over, like she was some sort of puppet,

If that was the case,

I needed to find the bastard that pulled the strings,

" Damn it...I don't have time for this,"

I went to reach for my sward and came out empty-handed,

"WHAT ?"

My sward, it...it was gone, but I could have sworn I had it when I woke up,

I looked back at Kagome who held out her hand,

In her hand another pulsating light appeared,

And once it disappeared, she was holding my sward,

I gasped, I narrowed my eye's _*Great...could this nightmare get any worse?*_

" It's time for a wake up call Inuyasha" The illusion of Kagome said,

She pulled back the sward and narrowed her eyes at him,

" For all the pain you ever caused me, for all the lies you ever told, for total betrayal and broken promises, for turning your back on me for some dead clay BITCH" She hissed

My eye's widened, wait a second, this may of not been the real Kagome, But... It shared her emotion's and her feelings,

I seen darkness in her eye's

" Your nothing but a two timing lying scumbag, " she took a step forward

The scent of the windscar was visible, I seen the flow circling the sward,

She snickered, and yelled. " DIE YOU INCONSIDERNT JERK, WINDSCAR"

Blade like wind was coming straight toward me, I leaped in the air missing it by an inch

There's no reason for me to hold back, she wasn't real, just fake copy,

* * *

Kagome was back tracking the way the two demon's where before they captured her, She knew if she could get back, most likely she'd find Inuyasha,

Inuyasha was half human,

Even tho his half demon, his human side could be effected by the gas,

She hoped he was okay,

* * *

" You might look like the woman your named after, but your nothing but a fake, you're not even flesh and bone, your just a sad excuse of a reflection,". I growled out,

She hissed out " you...you BASTARD,"

"Feh, right there prove's it. The real Kagome would never say thing's like that, "

She narrowed her hate filled eyes and smirked evilly

" What would you know , you never considered my feelings to know, you don't even give me a second glance, you think I'm nothing but your precious jewel detector, don't deny it, you can't STAND me cause i look like your DEAD past lover, I'm nothing but a reflection to you, an image of what you really want. "

I was hurt by this, was these the emotions Kagome really felt, was I really that heartless?,...To just think about what I've put her caring heart through. it made my stomach clinch, how could I be so reckless...how could I have ruined her happiness that way,. I knew what I did in the past was wrong, no matter how much I deny it, I know it was careless...I never knew that...all that I've done, turned Kagome's heart a little black. I'm ashamed of myself.

"Why so speechless? did i somehow strike a nerve" the fake Kagome said.

My ears flattened themselves on my head,

I bawled up my fist and sighed out loud.

" I...I understand that i damaged your soul in some way Kagome, And...I know that half of this isn't real, I know your part of Kagome's angered heart. So id like to say what I need to say and then when I say it I want you to understand, please...just give me the opportunity to speak. "

She shifted and looked confused. Still staring at him with cold lifeless eye's

" I know I screwed up, I know I hurt you in more ways than one, There's no excuse for my actions, I did them on my own, and all this time I was slowly damaging your soul. Not the fake you, but the real you, where ever you are, please know I'm truly sorry. And ill do anything in my heart to change, i promise you that, you know i never break a promise. "

The illusion huffed listening

" I know _your_ not Kikyo, and I apologize for making you think that all I seen in you was an old memories. You are your own person Kagome and I hope you can forgive me for thinking otherwise. We both know I ain't the smartest of people. And I know I try to cover my feelings with rudeness and curliness. And I'm sorry for that as well. So please, _please_ Give me a chance to make thing's right. I care for you Kagome, I care for you a lot, hell I think I'm actually in _love_ with you."

The realizations of my true emotions shocked me,

I loved Kagome.

It shocked me so bad that my hand's shook.

I looked at her and watched as the illusion was trying to hold back tears, Still she held my sward in mid-air,

"You _LIE_" she hissed under her breath

I shook my head and walked forward. " I've never been more truthful in my life."

* * *

Kagome felt her chest pulsate, like something in her was telling her something,

" What was that?...Why did my heart suddenly felt like the sorrow suddenly lifted"

Kagome's hand went to her chest, feeling her heart race.

She felt really odd for some reason, she felt, pure instead of un pure.

She closed her eye's and searched deep within herself,

When she searched deep within her heart she heard it, his voice"

_*I understand that i damaged your soul in some way Kagome, And...I know that half of this isn't real, I know your part of Kagome's angered heart. So id like to say what i need to say and then when i say it i want you to understand, please...just give me the opportunity to speak._

_I no i screwed up, I know i hurt you in more ways than one, There's no excuse for my actions, I did them on my own, and all this time i was slowly damageing your soul, Not the fake you, but the real you, where ever you are, please know im truly sorry. And ill do anything in my heart to change, i promise you that, you know i never break a promise_

_I know __**your**__ not Kikyo, and i apologize for making you think that all i seen in you was an old memory. You are your own person Kagome and i hope you can forgive me for thinking otherwise. We both know i ain't the smartest of people. And i know i try to cover my feelings with rudeness and curliness. And im sorry for that as well. So please, __**please**__ Give me a chance to make thing's right. I care for you Kagome, i care for you a lot, hell i think im actually in __**love **__with you*_

Kagome's body pulsated again

* * *

(**Damage, By: RED**)

(Hear me)

Now the damage is done

I can't escape, can't run

Can't undo what I've done

(I am waiting)

Do you hear me now?

Will you answer me?

Are you even there?

DON'T LOOK AWAY

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

It's destroying me

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

I'm sick of the misery

(Hear me)

I am human debris

I am crashed and dead

I'm a catastrophe

(I am waiting)

I am human debris

I am crashed and dead

I'm a catastrophe

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

It's destroying me

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

I'm sick of the misery

Take this away

It was just a mistake

Save me

'Cause all I do is damage

(I am covered in shame)

(There is no one to blame)

(I am covered in shame)

(I have no one to blame)

(I have no one to blame)

(I am covered in shame)

(I have no one to blame)

(I have no one to blame)

SHAME

I AM COVERED, I AM COVERED

SHAME

I AM COVERED

Take this away

It was just a mistake

Save me

I'm a catastrophe

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

It's destroying me

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

I'm sick of the misery

Damage, DAMAGE

(Are you even there?)

It's destroying me

All I do is damage, DAMAGE

(Will you answer me?)

* * *

I didn't hesitate , I walked up to the fake kagome and embraced her, she let out a sharp gasp,

"Let me rebuild what I damaged, Kagome if your out there please know I'm deeply sorry"

I closed my eyes and felt moisture gather in the corner of them.

Moisture from shame,

The illusion dropped the sward, I could feel her nod and all a sudden a glowing light inflamed her,

I let go to watch.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side,

Then with one last nod, she floated up in the air, than the light burst and exploded turning the illusion into orbs of blue and purple.

"_wake up Inuyasha wake up and come to me"_

I blinked in confusion,

But how? how could I awaken?


	5. Wake up

_**(Last time on -you where there, now your gone-)**_

**I didn't hesitate , I walked up to the fake kagome and embraced her, she let out a sharp gasp,**

**"Let me rebuild what I damaged, Kagome if your out there please know I'm deeply sorry"**

**I closed my eyes and felt moisture gather in the corner of them.**

**Moisture from shame,**

**The illusion dropped the sward, I could feel her nod and all a sudden a glowing light inflamed her,**

**I let go to watch.**

**She smiled and tilted her head to the side,**

**Then with one last nod, she floated up in the air, than the light burst and exploded turning the illusion into orbs of blue and purple.**

_**"wake up Inuyasha wake up and come to me"**_

**I blinked in confusion,**

**But how? how could I awaken**

* * *

I closed my eyes and told my self to wake up, but nothing was happening, I heard her voice. The real Kagome's voice.

"Wake up damn it, wake up" I yelled to myself,

My vision became blurry , I wanted to wake up, i couldn't stand this nightmare

I wanted to see her face, and embrace her warmth,

I didn't wanna be here in this make-believe life, Where i Knew everything was fake.

I wish it didn't take me so long to figure out my feelings,

It still bugs me that Kagome's soul is tainted by my stupidity

Her heart isn't as pure anymore, and it was all my fault.

I promise, as soon as i awaken from this fucked up dream, ill make it up to her, i swear it.

Ill do everything possible to regain her trust again.

" Kagome, KAGOME CAN YOU HEAR ME?...KAGOME IM SORRY, IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I DID THAT HURT YOU, IM SORRY FOR NOT UNDERSTANDING, PLEASE KAGOME...HELP ME FIND YOU..."

I screamed out hoping to get some sort of reply, The wind picked up blowing the bangs over my eye's

I dropped to my knees and covered my hands over my eye's,

All the shame and hurt and guilt and anger hit me all at once, and the fact that i might never awake from this hell. It hit me so hard that tears gathered in my eye's . I never meant to hurt Kagome, i never meant to make her feel unimportant.

She was broken because of me.

Tears soaked my palms,

In a shattered breath I whispered. " Forgive me, Kagome"

"_**Wake up Inuyasha, wake up and come to me"**_

That voice again.

I removed my hands from my face and looked up

There staring back at me was Kagome's spirit

holding out her hand,

She smiled at me, tears shinning in her eye's

" Kag..Kagome, is that really you?"

She nodded and reached out for me."

I got up on wobbly legs and reached out to grab her invisible hand,

Her other hand reached out to cup my cheek,

I closed my eye's

"_**Come back to me Inuyasha"**_

* * *

**-Waking up-**

My eyes snapped open, Everything was still burly, I couldn't see straight i just knew the sent of the air and the breeze from the wind was real, which meant i was finally awake, I sat up slowly, pain shooting up my spin,

I forgot about my wounds, I grabbed my stomach and forced my way up to my feet.

As soon a the blurriness dissipated I looked around me, there was nothing but desert sand

As soon the breeze died down the sent of kagome came hard and strong to me.

She wasn't far, i could track her down in no time,

I just needed to gather my wits and put a move on it.

" I'm coming Kagome, just hold on til i get to you"

These wounds were just flesh wounds hardly even a scratch, i had wholes in my gut bigger than this,

i huffed and started to race toward the sent of her blood

"I ain't gonna let my demon pride stand in the way of what was more important"

* * *

I was stumbling over so thick brush, I hate to say this, but deep down i think i was lost.

Was me asking my inner self to help find Inuyasha worth it,...Or was my inner miko on hold?.

After all i did use up a lot of my energy when i asked my inner self to help me retain power so the demon would let me go.

Did i use too much?

I wasn't paying attention when i moved my foot in front of me,

wasnt long til my foot sank into the muddy depths and I went tumbling down the hill

waking my head off of a builder.

I hissed in pain, everything spined , than suddenly it all went pitch black.

* * *

Can you heal me

Can you save my soul

Wake me from the pits of hell

To a world so dark and so cold

Can you feel me

Hold me and tell me everything fine

Well you cry for me

Well you miss when im gone?

Am i only a vision

Of a thought gone wrong

Can you heal me?

Can you save my soul?

Watch me stumble and fall

As I call

Hey you, yeah you,

thanks for listening

Hey you, yeah you,

Cause of you my heart ain't itching

Can you heal me 

Can you save my soul?

I'm running' in place

Trying to erase whats left of this doubt

How can I feel so broken

When im still whole

Can you hear me?

Can you heal me?

Can you save my dying soul?


End file.
